


Bodie for Christmas

by Meridian (Meri)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: AU, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-12-01
Updated: 1996-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CI5 Christmas Story Exchange - Bodie gives Doyle a Christmas Pressie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is not meant to infringe on the copyrights held by anyone having anything to do with THE PROFESSIONALS. No one is making a profit here and I promise the both characters feel better when I'm done with them.
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for the CI5 mailing list Christmas Story Exchange 1996

Naked, Bodie slid against the dark blue silk sheets he'd just put on Ray Doyle's bed. It was part of his Christmas present to Ray. He found it very difficult not to press his hard, aching cock against the soft material, but he resisted the urge. He didn't want to mess the sheets; well not before Doyle got here to help him do it.

Bodie'd been planning this surprise for weeks. Dinner was in the fridge, waiting to be heated afterward. Being no kind of cook, Bodie'd blown most of his Christmas bonus on a catered meal that would survive being re-heated. There would be ham with a brown sugar glaze, potatoes, salad and veggies. All the fixings of a traditional meal. They'd share it later. Bodie smiled to himself as he thought about it, much later.

The only thing Bodie was looking forward to more than the coming meal, was the appetizer, which would be himself.

He'd bet Doyle would wonder what's going on when he got home. The house would be cold and dark. But when he finally made his way upstairs, he was in for surprise. Bodie hoped it would be a wonderful surprise

Bodie sighed in anticipation. He rubbed the inside of his right thigh against the silk. Soft and slippery against his skin, it felt like heaven. As good as it felt, it would be nothing compared to what Doyle would feel like next to him.

He and Ray had been flirting with each other for a long while now. They had yet to acknowledge with their words or actions, what they had been telling each other with their eyes. Tonight was for action. Tonight was for them.

All Bodie wanted for Christmas was Doyle's cock buried to the hilt in his arse. With a bit of luck, that was what Doyle wanted as well.

His cock throbbed insistently, he wrapped a bit of silk ribbon around his cock and balls; an impromptu cockring. He hoped he'd last until Doyle finally got here.

* * *

Dusk was falling as Ray made his way up the walk to his flat. Tonight was Christmas Eve; excitement hummed through him. Bodie'd promised him his present would be waiting for him when he got home tonight.

He could just guess what that present would be; a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner and the maybe, just maybe, the seduction Bodie'd and he had been flirting with for a long time.

Ray hoped so, he wanted Bodie with a hunger he'd never felt for anyone, male or female.

Fishing his keys out of the tight pocket of his jeans, Doyle opened the door. Having expected to find Bodie in his flat and the smell of cooking food, Doyle was deeply disappointed to find the kitchen empty and the stove cold.

Bodie could not have forgotten, he'd specifically asked Doyle when he would be home tonight.

Confused and upset, Doyle climbed the steps to his bedroom. He was too depressed to think about food. What had happened to Bodie?

After he changed his dirty clothes, he'd give the bugger a call and find out just what was going on.

At the door of his bedroom, Doyle stopped short. Delight assailed him, for there on his bed was a beautiful, naked, Bodie. Just waiting for him.

Bodie seemed to be asleep, he lay on his stomach, with his legs spread wide. Doyle paused a moment to appreciate the sight of his partner's near perfect form. The long pale back, the firm, round bum, furry balls peeking out from between the heavy muscled thighs.

Doyle licked his lips in anticipation. His heart started to pound and sweat broke out on his body. His cock came up hard against the tight cloth of his trousers.

As he watched, Bodie shifted on to his back and his sooty lashes lifted and dark blue eye looked up at him in invitation.

*Oh he is beautiful* Doyle thought, shifting his stance a bit, so not to do himself an injury.

"Happy Christmas, sunshine," Bodie proclaimed, smiling sweetly at him.

"And to you, pet," Doyle replied, returning Bodie's smile with interest. "You're my present?"

Bodie pouted, "Only if you fancy me."

"Oh yes," Doyle breathed, pulling his jumper over his head. "I want you, have for a long time." Doyle tossed it onto a nearby chair and began to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Resisting the urge to strip as fast as he could, Doyle prolonged and slowed his movements, knowing Bodie would enjoy the view.

"Been waiting a long time to have you," Ray whispered, climbing into bed with Bodie.

Doyle sighed breathily as he took the surprisingly pliant Bodie into his arms. Holding Bodie was heaven on earth, Ray could swear he heard angels sing. He bent his head to capture that beautiful pouting mouth; a mouth he had fantasied about kissing for months.

Their first kiss was everything he'd hoped: tender, loving and passionate.

Ray's tongue begged entrance at his partner's full lips, Bodie obligingly opened his mouth. Enchanted by the taste, Doyle explored the warm moist cavern throughly. Finally, he lifted his head.

"How beautiful you are, Bodie," Doyle whispered, relishing the image of Bodie lying there, all white skin and hard muscles. Doyle ran his hand down the pale chest, petting him as if he were a sleek cat. A leopard, Ray thought and chuckled.

"What?" Bodie asked.

"Nothing love, just imagining you as a leopard."

Bodie chuckled, too. "Wouldn't be doing this with a cat."

"Guess not," Ray's hand finally found the blue ribbon. He snickered softly, "that bad, mate?"

"Been laying here on silk sheets, thinking about you. Had to do something."

Doyle's fingers toyed with the bow.

 

"Don't, please," Bodie begged and his hips thrust forward in entreaty. "I won't make it much longer as it is."

"Be patient." Doyle counseled.

"No." Bodie rolled onto his stomach again. "Now, Ray, please."

"What do you want?"

"You, now, inside me." Bodie raised and presented his hips in invitation.

Excitement flared though Doyle, "Bodie?"

"Please."

"Need to use something," Doyle suggested, sitting up.

"Nah, already used it, s'why I'm so randy. Wanted to be ready for you."

"Oh, God." Doyle groaned and moved behind the upturned hips. Ray slipped two fingers into Bodie testing his readiness; he was hot and tight and soft as butter inside. Doyle could not hold back a groan.

Bodie wiggled on his fingers, mewing softly.

"Ray..." he pleaded.

Doyle complied; taking hold of his own cock, he positioned it at the slick entrance to Bodie's body. He pressed in and met some resistance, pressing again he slid further into the hot channel. Doyle held his breath as Bodie panted trying adjusted to him. Exquisite sensation swamped him while he waited for Bodie to become accustomed to him.

"Move," Bodie groaned, pressing back against him.

"You sure?" Doyle stroked his flanks and back in soothing circular caresses.

"Yes!" Bodie pushed back again.

Doyle could resist no longer; he began thrust, gently at first and then with more force. Bodie stayed with him, grunting and groaning.

"Harder!" Bodie pleaded. "Ray, Oh please, Ray." Bodie came with a low groan.

"Oh God, Bodie." Doyle moved harder against him. "Oh god."

Ray didn't even try to hold back any longer. He held Bodie hips hard and himself let go, thrusting hard over and over. "Sweet, Bodie," he called as he came. "Oh so sweet."

Doyle went down on Bodie's back and they both lay flat, tying to get their breath back.

"Must be crunching you," Doyle said, lifting himself off and out of Bodie.

"Oh," Bodie whimpered when Doyle slipped out of him.

"S'okay, pet." Ray took him into his arms and held him tightly. "I haven't mentioned it before, but I love you."

"Know you do. Me too," Bodie murmured drowsily, snuggling down next to Ray. "Happy Christmas, love. Did you like your pressie?"

"'Course I did, how could you think otherwise?" Doyle joked.

"Just making sure."

Doyle kissed his hair. "Sleep."

"Got a meal downstairs, too."

"Later."

They ate their Christmas Eve dinner for breakfast the next morning.

THE END  
Christmas 1996


End file.
